


who deserves a pretty tangled dream

by likewinning



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She forgot Kori could be so - Kori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who deserves a pretty tangled dream

"I really didn't like you in high school," Kori says. She's standing at the bar waiting for Donna to finish making her drink, and it's the first sentence she's said to Donna in about five years. Donna didn't even know Kori still lived in _town_.

"Oh," Donna says. "Um, okay. You wanted whipped cream, right?"

"Of course!" Kori says. She smiles bright and huge and looks at Donna over her sunglasses. "It's just," Kori says. "You were so perfect, you know. Like Dick Grayson."

Donna caps Kori's drink, hands it off to her. "Didn't you guys date for a while?"

"Yeah," Kori says. "We're still friends. We don't have sex anymore, though."

"Um," Donna says again. She forgot Kori could be so - Kori. In high school, she'd interrupt teachers in the middle of their sentences to go off on strange tangents. Donna could never tell if she was being funny or not.

"Well," Kori says. "I have to go."

"Right," Donna says. "Have a nice day?"

She figures it's the last time she'll see Kori for another five years.

 

*

 

Kori shows up again two days later, this time when Donna's working register. Kori looks fantastic as usual, short shorts that show off her incredibly long legs, a t-shirt that only just covers her breasts, her long red hair falling down her back. She pushes her sunglasses on top of her head and says, "I was hoping you'd be here."

"Oh," Donna says. "I'm always here. I mean - why's that, Kori?"

She forgot how green Kori's eyes are. She used to think they were contacts, until she asked Jason about it once.

"I need new headshots," Kori says. "I want to get back into modeling. And I heard _you're_ a photographer."

"Sure," Donna says. "When I'm not slinging drinks."

Kori smiles, and it's so sweet it reminds Donna of the way Kori used to talk to the fish they had in science class, telling them how nice their scales looked today, asking if they had enough to eat. "I bartend," Kori says. "I understand."

"I bet you get nicer tips than I do, though," Donna says, and when Kori laughs it's like music.

"Hey, lady," the person behind Kori says. "If you're about done here, I'd like to get a drink."

Kori turns around to face the guy, and he backs up a step when he realizes just how tall she is. "I'm sorry," Kori says. "I was talking to my friend. I didn't realize you were such an important person. May I buy your drink for you?"

The guy stammers something or other, and Kori shrugs and turns back to Donna. "Grande cookie dough frapuccino, please," she says, and Donna nods and rings her up.

"So you'll do it?" Kori asks.

"Oh," Donna says. "I mean, sure. Do you want to give me your number, or -"

"Not necessary," Kori says. "I got yours from Jason."

 

*

 

There's nothing Donna loves, really, as much as she loves photography. Just holding a camera in her hands makes her feel calmer, more at peace, than any meditation she ever could. Behind the lens she's in charge, the way she never seems to be in the rest of her life. She's always too busy being nice, letting people say what they want, do what they want, but here -

"Turn a little for me?" She asks Kori. They're at the park, because she already knew sunlight and Kori were made for each other. Kori tilts her head just right, and Donna snaps a couple of pictures.

"This is fun," Kori says. She twirls around in the grass and Donna can't help taking picture after picture. "I've always liked modeling, but it never felt this _comfortable_ before."

"I know what you mean," Donna says. They move under the trees, and Donna changes her flash. "I can't believe you don't do this full time. You're gorgeous, Kori."

Kori blinks at her, and Donna says, "Sorry. I bet you get tired of hearing that."

"Hm," Kori says. "Do you?"

"Do I what?" Donna asks, and Kori laughs.

"Really," Kori says. She wraps her fingers around Donna's wrist, tugs the camera out of her hand. "You do know you could easily be in front of this instead, don't you?"

"Kori…" Donna starts, but it's too late, and Kori's snapping pictures of her and it's going to be such a waste of _film_ -

"Now," Kori says. She moves Donna back against the tree, then stands next to her and puts the camera in front of her. "To mark a great partnership," Kori says, and takes the picture.

"You're ridiculous," Donna says, even though she's pretty sure she means something else. Kori beams at her and hands the camera back.

When they finish up, the buy churros from a cart and sit down on the grass to eat. It's a gorgeous day, sunny and warm, and Donna can't remember the last time she spent this long not thinking about school or work. "Donna," Kori starts. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Kori," Donna says. "What is it?"

Kori takes her free hand in hers. She has her sunglasses off and her hair pushed back, and there's a speck of cinnamon sugar in the corner of her mouth. "I didn't just want you to be my photographer. I knew you were working in the mall, and I wanted to see if you were still…"

"Still what?" Donna asks.

Kori smiles. "Still perfect," she says. "I know you must hate hearing that. But you were so smart, and everyone liked you -"

"Except you," Donna reminds her.

"I was _jealous_ ," Kori says. She laughs, bumps Donna's leg with hers. "I still am. But now…"

"Now?" Donna asks, and she thinks she knows, and she thinks she should've expected it, but she's still not quite ready when Kori dips her head down and kisses her. Her lips are amazingly soft, and she smells like sugar and cocoa butter, and when Kori licks Donna's lip Donna _moans_.

"Oh," Kori says, pulling back. Her smile is wicked like when everyone found out she dyed the pool purple for senior prank, and she says, "There are quite a few things I'd like to do to you so you'll make that sound again, but I believe you said you had class soon."

Donna laughs, drags her fingers through Kori's soft, soft hair and says, "Fuck class. It can wait."


End file.
